Harry's Here!
by dustglitter
Summary: Beneath those long lashes were her sparkling emerald eyes, copied on her son's face. James saw this, and it took everything inside of him to resist jumping in the delivery ward and punching his fist in the air.


**A/N: I was learning about Reproduction in Humans today, so I thought I'll just do this quick story on the whole process of Lily giving birth to Harry. I hope you all enjoyed the story, let me know how you found it by reviewing it! Reviews would also really help me improve in future, so please please let me know how you found it, thank you for reading! Love, Fel**

* * *

Inside the delivery room, Lily Potter lay on the hospital bed, panting. Drips of sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to suppress another moan. The fiery red hair was messily tied into a bun and strips of hair soaked in sweat framed her face.

Outside the hospital ward in St Mungos, James Potter was pacing about frantically, his hand constantly reaching up to his head to mess up his hair. He bit cautiously on his lip and made several small 'tchs' and noises, but other than that He did not really say much.

He had no idea what to expect, what to do, how to make Lily feel any better. Sure, his mom once made him sit down and talked to him about marriage and all, but really he was just a 14 year old boy at that time. No fourteen year old teenage boys would really take that kind of talk to heart.

"Hey mate, how's Lily?" A deep, voice came from behind James. He whipped his head around and of course, who else was there but Sirus. James relaxed a bit at the sight of his best friend, but his brows soon crossed away when a cry from Lily could be hear from the delivery room.

"I... I honestly don't know what to do Padfoot. I don't have any clue as to what I should do, how I could help Lily. She's in so much pain and it pains me to know I'm the one causing her to suffer. Merlin, I don't even know how to be a father, let alone all this!" James cried bitterly, burying his face in his hands.

He felt a pat on his back and Sirus giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nah Prongs, Lily could handle herself for six years before you swept her up her feet. She's a strong woman, both of us know that. Give her more credit than this."

Of course James knew, of course he knew how headstrong his own wife was, how she could stand up and do anything for the people she love. And of course she loved their unborn son, and was willing to endure all this pain for him.

Sighing, James went on to ruffle his hair, before starting to pace anxiously across the hallway.

Suddenly without warning, a sharp cry pierced through the air. James whipped his head back to the door of the delivery room and he heard a shriek that oddly sounded like Potter. His heartbeat thumped as he ran back to the door of the delivery room, with Sirus right at his side, waiting for the Healer to allow him to watch Lily give birth. He fidgeted his calloused hands while he waited anxiously. "Please, please let Lily be okay" was the only coherent thought that sped through his mind. He could not bear the thought of Lily in pain, after all that was the very thing he had been trying to protect her from since the moment he laid eyes on her.

" Mr Potter? Mr James Potter? Lily's giving birth any moment, you may proceed in to accompany her." A Healer's voice rang from inside, giving James the permission he wanted. He burst into the room and the hazel eyes immediately found his wife, heaving and breathing heavily. He could see how much pain Lily was in as she squeezed her eyes shut and tried her best to push out their baby. His heart broke a little when he saw the Healers shushing her and trying to comfort her, but to no avail.

Lily gave a little moan, before panting heavily again and squeezing her eyes shut. She focused on how badly she wanted to see Little Harry, and continued to try and push.

" Comeon Lily, I can see his head already! Just a bit more"

In spite of himself, James couldn't help but smile a little when he heard what the Healer said. His lips curved a bit at the edges when he thought about Little Harry. He could not wait to see how he looked like, how he would be like. He prayed and wished with all his might that Little Harry would have his mother's glittering and blazing emerald jews. Lily's heart fluttered at this piece of good news, and she pushed even harder, determined to see her little boy. More perspiration dripped down her forehead, but that did not matter to her, not anymore. She would do anything to see her son, to see _their_ son.

After a few more pushes, a couple more encouraging lines from the Healers, Little Harry was finally born. Shortly thereafter, the Healers announced the birth of Harry James Potter on 31 July 1980, 10.56pm. When Harry was finally cleaned up and wrapped snuggly in a blue blanket, the Healers carefully entrusted him in his parents waiting arms. Lily held on to her son and cradled him tightly in her arms, before seeing him for the first time. As Little Harry's curious eyes blinked at the two people in front of him, wondering who on earth where they, and where he was, Lily Potter's eyes were wet with tears as she tried furiously to blink them away. Beneath those long lashes were her sparkling emerald eyes, copied on her son's face. James saw this, and it took everything inside of him to resist jumping in the delivery ward and punching his fist in the air. Harry not only had Lily's emerald eyes, but also inherited the trademark jet black, messy Potter hair. Even though he was just a baby, there was already a small mob of hair resting on his little head.

James looked lovingly at Lily, and Lily looked back at him. Both had no words to describe this feeling, because it was rather obvious to them that words were useless and insufficient at this point of them. Harry was their baby, the only real thing they could cling on in this war besides each other. Both of them knew that each would try their hardest to fight and get through this war, for this family. James couldn't help but grin widely at his lovely wife and his son whom he sincerely hoped would take after both of them.

"Where's Padfoot?" Lily asked, trying to scan the room for sight of her husband's best friend. Her question pulled James out of his happy bliss and he gave a cry of shock when he realized Sirus was still outside the room. James quickly called for his best friend to come in, and within seconds Sirus was dashing into the room, anxious to see his godson. When Little Harry was finally passed into his arms, he couldn't help but smile and cooed at him.

"Oh Little Harry, both of us are going to have so much fun together. We're going to disturb Daddy Potter and Mummy Potter and wreck havoc everyday!"

Upon hearing this, James and Lily couldn't help but laugh, smiling at each other, ready to face any challenges that the world threw at them because they knew that they had each other to love, and now they have Harry to shower all their love on.


End file.
